prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakria
Jakaria i's the romantic pairing for Aria Montgomery and Jake. They first meet in "Turn of the Shoe." Jake becomes her self defense instructor and during one of their lessons, Aria kisses him. Later, she accepts his offer to grab coffee. Jake will be in season 4A as well as 4B. In Into the Deep, they become an official couple and begin a real relationship. Season 4 In "Turn of the Shoe", Aria makes a trip to a martial artist center where she meets Jake. At first she asks for Holden, but Jake says that Holden wasn't a teacher. Jake is a self defense teacher, so he offers to teach her. Aria accepts and will meet him the next day. During the lesson Aria kicks Jake in his side, but he reminds her that he is teaching her defense not offense. When Aria wants to kick again, Jake has a concerned look on his face and asks if someone is threatening her. Aria quickly says no, it was because she was small. As they continue their lesson, Jake steps closer to Aria to teach her more defense moves. He realizes that she doesn't trust him and says that it only works if there is trust between them. Jake senses that she is angry and feels powerless. He tells her that the best way to defend herself, is to feel safe in her own skin. Jake continues to teach Aria more self defense moves. He goes up behind her and she steps through his arms. When Aria step through, he asks her if she feels in control. She looks at him before she kisses him. Aria pulls aways and quickly apologizes. Jakes says it's alright but he doesn't think she came her for that. At night Jake goes to Aria's house. He apologizes for just showing up but he wanted to talk in person. He had a hunch that she wouldn't come back on Tuesday because of the kiss. Jake tells her that he is interested and asks her out for coffee. He says that maybe she isn't comfortable with the whole student\teacher thing and tells her that he'll talk to her later. As Jake is about to leave, Aria says that they can talk over coffee. Jake smiles and agrees to it. In Cat's Cradle, Aria and Jake start hanging out. They watch a movie together, and then go to the Brew for a cup of coffee, where Aria sees her mother. Jake asks her if she's alright, and she tells him that she's worried about her mother. In Face Time, Jake and Aria are seen hanging out together again. Things get awkward when Aria sees Malcolm, and discovers that Ezra's here. Jake asks who Ezra is, and she just says he's a teacher. Later on in the episode, Jake comes over to Aria's house. Aria explains the whole situation with Ezra, and what happened. Jake tells her that it's not over with Ezra, but Aria tells him that it has to be over. She kisses Jake, but he stops it and asks her if she really wants to be with somebody that would kiss her after listening to a story like that. In The Guilty Girl's Handbook, Aria goes to Jake to talk about Mike. He tells her he knows she's not fully available yet, but he still wants to be there for her without complications. Later on he comes over to Aria's house and tries to help her contact Mike. They're about to leave together to find Mike, but Mike ends up calling her and telling her that he's fine. So Jake spends the night at Aria's place. They watch movies together and flip through channels until they see an ad for "Insidious 2". They make plans to see the movie on opening night at the theater. Aria nearly calls it a date, but she stops herself. Aria gets a text telling her that Mona confessed from Spencer, so Jake drives her to the police station and waits with her. When they go back, Jake sleeps on her couch. In Into the Deep, Aria is on the phone, but she hangs up when she sees Jake changing. She admires his abs for a second. Once he puts his shirt on, and goes inside to talk to him. Jake says he wants to take her out to the Grille to eat, but Aria says she has to cram for a test with Spencer. Jake understands, but tells her that he'll get her coffee, and it's his treat. Aria refuses and says that it should be HER treat, since she made him sleep on her couch. Aria and Jake go to the Brew for coffee. Jake asks her if her dad is coming back, and Aria seems to think that he wants to stay over again, but Jake clarifies and says he doesn't want her to be alone again. Aria tells him that her dad is coming back, and lies and says they're having a family night tonight. Ezra jealously stares when Aria and Jake share a goodbye hug before Aria leaves. At Emily's party, Aria is surprised to see Jake there, and even more surprised that he seems to have a date. Spencer asks her why she's so upset, since Aria is the one who said she's not into Jake like that. Aria denies that she's into him once again, even though she's jealous that he's with another girl. Aria confronts Jake at during the party and starts insulting his date, not knowing that she's not actually his date. He tells her that the girl's name is Kim. He asks her why she cares, since she lied to him about being busy tonight, and also because she didn't want to be his girlfriend, yet she doesn't want him to be with any other girl, such as Kim. It gets awkward and Jake goes back to Kim. When Emily and Aria go outside, she sees Jake and starts talking to him. Their conversation is interrupted when Emily screams Spencer's name, thinking Spencer has drowned. Emily, Jake, and Aria rush to save her, discovering that it's really Jenna. Jake comes over to Aria's place after the party, and she makes him a hot drink after diving into that freezing lake. He tells her he knew her life was complicated, but not like this. He expresses his concern over Jenna drowning and nearly dying. Jake also tells her that Kim was just a friend. Aria realizes she was really jealous of him and Kim tonight, and admits that she was. Jake tells her that maybe she could let somebody else into her life, and she agrees. Jake asks her how jealous she was, and they smile at each other and share their first kiss as a couple. They end up making out. Quotes Trivia *Oliver, in an EW interview, said that Aria wasn't the only one getting a new possible love interest. Gallery PLLariajake.jpg Jakeria in 4x02.jpg Jaaaake2.jpg Mqdefault22222.jpg Jakeriakiss404.jpg Jakeria404.jpg Jakeriapic2.jpg jakeria408.jpg|Jake and Aria in 4x08 looking happy :D jakeria4082.jpg|Jake and Aria in 4x08 Jakeriacoffee.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Pairings Category:Romances